What Child is Mine
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: This takes after Thanksgiving '05 when everyone learns that Kendall is carrying her and Ryan's child and not Greenlee's and Ryan's.


"You and Kendall no longer have a say in this matter!" Bianca stormed as she marched over to the passenger side of Zach's car. "I can't believe that you didn't even go after Kendall when she left after you handed her the divorce papers." She fumed as she jerked opened the door after Zach had automatically unlocked it from his key ring. She got in and continued to rant. "Kendall is pregnant and upset and she shouldn't be driving." Bianca turned to glare out of the front window. "Zach look out there. Look at the snow coming down. It's cold out there almost freezing and the roads are horrible. Kendall is crying while she is driving she can get in a wreck."

Zach silently cursed himself even more than Bianca was vocally doing. He very real knew that he had deeply wounded Kendall when he gave her the divorced papers. Kendall was trying to play it off like she did when she didn't want anyone to know how she truly felt. Zach should have gone to Kendall and wrapped her up in his arms and promised once again that she would never be alone; that he would be there throughout this pregnancy with whatever she needed him to be. But Zach knew if he even touched Kendall he wouldn't be able to pull away from her this time. That he would be begging her to marry him again and to be with him forever. Even through he knew that Kendall didn't love him.

"God you and Kendall can sure mess things up with all your fears." Bianca fumed as she kept her eyes sharply out for her sister's car. She just knew Kendall needed her. She prayed to God that her sister was all right and she hadn't gone all crazy. She wouldn't put anything pass Kendall; but with these slippy roads and the snow not letting up one bit she knew Kendall would be more in danger with the natural hazards that the snow storm would provide. "We have to find Kendall; Zach. We have too."

"We will Bianca. I promise." Zach kept his hands firmly on the stealing wheel as he watched the road for any signs of Kendall's car ahead of him. He knew deep down that Kendall was in trouble; but he just didn't know why kind of trouble all he knew was that she needed him. Zach wouldn't abandon Kendall again not like he had tonight. He should never have allowed her to go off on her own; he should have followed her. Zach knew that she was in danger from someone unknown and he had vowed to protect Kendall Hart. But tonight he dropped the ball. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to Kendall or her son.

"**ZACH STOP THE CAR**!" Bianca screamed suddenly. When Zach stopped the car suddenly Bianca opened the door and quickly removed herself from the car. She began to run towards the incline where there were tire marks still imprinted in the snow. "**KENDALL! OH MY GOD KENDALL! KENDALL!" **She reached the car but she couldn't open the drivers side.

Zach reached the door and he quickly pulled Bianca away. He broke the window in one swipe. "Kendall! It's all right Kendall! Ken ..." His voice lost speech at the sight of a very empty car. He looked over at Bianca questionably.

"**KENDALL! WHERE ARE YOU KENDALL**!" Bianca began to scream as she pushed passed Zach and run down the lane.

"**KENDALL! KENDALL! ANSWER US KENDALL! KENDALL**!" Zach followed Bianca.

Bianca suddenly stopped and stared incredibly at the building in front of her. She knew where she was and she knew why she was there. She felt no more fear. She reached out for Zach's hand and lead him towards the giant doors of the church.

Zach opened the church doors for Bianca and quietly followed the young woman inside. His heart broke at the sound that echoed through the ceiling and walls. He knew that sound and he knew why that sound happened. It was all his fault. He turned towards the Sanctuary and saw _his _beloved Kendall crumbled in front of the cross sobbing heart wrenching sob. He quietly walked down the isle and knelt down to gather Kendall into his arms. His sobs matched her own as he held _his_ beloved.

Kendall felt Zach's presence before he even laid a hand on her. But she thought she was just wanting to feel it because she was so heartbroken over the loss of him. But when Zach took her in his arms it felt like coming home. Just not any home that Kendall had ever been before. She heard and felt his heart wreaching sobs through out her body. She knew it was because of her that she caused it. She couldn't help it she had to grab tightly onto him to make sure that he was real. All she knew at that moment that she couldn't let go of him ever again. That she would be welling to be in his arms and love him with all her heart and know that he didn't love her back. She could live with that.


End file.
